A Jinchuriki's Revenge
by Trigger2332
Summary: Oneshot - A young Naruto unleashes his anger and vengeance upon the celebrating people of Konoha.


**A/N – Just a one shot I wrote when feeling like horrible, just got out of hospital and felt like writing something. So here is a quick story for anyone that feels like horrible.**

"Speech"

"_Jutsu_"

"**Jinchuriki/Demon fusion speech**"

A Jinchuriki's Revenge

A 10 year old boy with blonde hair walked into the street. Around him the lights of a festival blared, people were celebrating the anniversary of the death of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The boy looked at the lights, looked at the people. How he hated them, he hated the lights, he hated the people, and he hated the glares and looks they gave him. He loathed the stores that refused to sell food to him; he loathed the ninja that harmed him for the beast he contained.

Now he would end the pain by causing them pain, the most pain they could endure.

He looked up, his eyes glowing with a red ethereal light. Red chakra started to flicker around him, setting fire to the ground and causing the lights to over-charge and explode.

People were running, screaming. The sound was music to his ears.

"Stop him! _Katon: Dragon Flame Bomb_" Yelled a ninja wearing standard ANBU armour as he launched his jutsu from the rooftop he stood on.

The dragon raced towards the boy who just giggled at it. He opened his mouth revealing canines that dwarfed his other teeth. The flames reached him and dissipated.

"You think that you could hurt me!" yelled the boy.

"Naruto you've taken this too far!" yelled another ninja.

"No I haven't taken it far enough!" He replied, as he raced forward at a speed that none of the people watching could follow. He appeared behind the first ninja and plunging his arm through the ANBUs chest, the man's heart held in his palm, still pumping the last of the blood inside it.

The ANBU dropped to the ground, all life from his eyes gone. In a blink of an eye Naruto was gone, appearing randomly throughout the area, slaughtering ninja and any civilian he found. When the area was cleared completely he sat in the middle of the deserted festival and started to concentrate, the red chakra around him increased exponentially.

"_Jinchuriki Art: Mind Fusion_" Screamed out Naruto as his eyes snapped open to reveal blood red slitted eyes.

"**Now you will know what it means to feel the pain that I felt. The pain you forced on me!**" Screamed the now fusion of Kurama and Naruto.

His body was surrounded with the red chakra as it formed into the shape of a fox around him, growing slowly as the number of tails increased. Reaching all 9 tails of the fox, making him larger than any of the buildings in the village.

"**With a swing of my tails I level mountains, create tidal waves, destroy villages!**" Screamed the Bijuu/Boy fusion. He started to swing his tails and claws, obliterating buildings and any ninja that came to fight.

"**You all called me the demon, you wounded me, you tried to kill me. Now I'll take everything from you as you tried to take from me!**" He screamed as he started to blast the demonic chakra all around him, destroying everything around him, on the ground at his feet was the rubble from the building he had crushed, the corpses of those he had crushed or slashed. Puddles of demonic chakra were still burning around the village, destroying what was left of the village.

With a satisfied smirk the giant fox turned and sprinted away from the village.

-Line Break-

The next morning there were only three building still standing. The first was the Hokage tower, the elderly Hokage was found inside, out cold with blood stains leading from his nose to all over the floors.

The second building was the ninja academy, inside was Iruka strung from the roof in ninja wire, a gag fixed in his mouth.

The final building was the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. The old man that ran the store and his daughter were found locked in the large freezer, wrapped in rugs and warm clothing that had been placed in the freezer by an unknown person.

Most of the ninja population of the village had survived; various traps had prevented most ninja from getting to the scene. Over half of the civilian population hadn't survived.

-On a small island near Kiri-

Naruto sat cross-legged in a courtyard, the ground had a large spiral marked on the ground.

"Now I can live in peace, in my ancestors destroyed homeland." Said Naruto as he lent back with a smile on his face.

**A/N – that's the end to my little stress relief, I write things like this every now and then. If you want to read more like this leave a comment.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
